


Shock

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Prompt: Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Alice's Breaking Dawn vision is nearly overwhelming for Jasper.





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ's twilight100.

I felt the change before anyone else had noticed. Alice was humming, the aura of comfort rippling out of her. I basked in it like a sunbather on the first day of spring.

But then the clouds came, the breaking vase crashing like thunder through our peace.

I pushed against Alice’s panic, instinctually throwing calm at her, but her fear and horror bounced it back. Her emotions hit like a shock wave; it was all I could do to stay on my feet.

Then she was fleeing, I was following and nothing, _nothing_ mattered more than changing her back again.


End file.
